


Слабое место

by lissara22



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: Питера Паркера отправляли назад во времени сотни раз после их последней встречи с Таносом, чтобы он сделал одну вещь, которую никто другой сделать не может: спас Тони Старка.К сожалению, для этого он должен найти способ убить себя в прошлом.И последнее, что собирается сделать Тони, — это позволить ему.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	Слабое место

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weak Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192761) by [grilledcheesing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledcheesing/pseuds/grilledcheesing). 



Стивен Стрэндж облажался.

Или, по крайней мере, Питер так предполагает, когда открывает глаза, видит дату и время, бегущие под рекламным щитом на Таймс-сквер, и понимает, что Стрэндж отправил его в прошлое дальше, чем обычно. На целый _месяц_ дальше.

Они это не обсуждали. Но, возможно, у Стрэнджа были на то причины.

Хотя более вероятно, что это просто еще одна из почти ста попыток, которая приведет к неудаче.

Питер отмахивается от мимолетных взглядов прохожих. Он знает, что для этих людей он то еще зрелище — разорванная одежда, окровавленное лицо и коллекция шрамов, вьющихся по открытым местам его кожи, которая в итоге так и не исцелилась. Он привык ко взглядам, которые получает от людей в этом времени, так же, как он привык ко всему остальному: притворяясь, что ничего не происходит, пока это не станет слишком невыносимо игнорировать.

Сейчас лето. Жаркое, липкое, многолюдное. Он никогда не привыкает к возвращению в эту версию Нью-Йорка, неважно, сколько раз Стрэндж отсылает его обратно. Он спускается к поезду, и знакомый страх охватывает его, когда он все ближе подбирается к Квинсу.

Может, он здесь на месяц раньше, чем был во время остальных попыток, но эта встреча будет другой. В этот раз Стрэндж уверен, что они нашли ключевой момент, который все изменит.

Он два часа ждет снаружи школы Мидтауна, пока не раздается последний звонок. Прошлый он выскакивает из передних дверей — радостный, рассеянный, _нелепый_ на самом деле — болтающий без умолку, с Недом с одного бока и ЭмДжей с другого. К этому моменту у него уже год есть паучьи способности, и они оба знают его секрет, пусть даже ЭмДжей еще в этом не призналась.

Он отводит глаза от этой сцены. Он тогда не знал, что это были старые добрые времена. Может быть, единственные добрые времена.

Он следует за прошлым собой от школы. Видит, как он провоцирует собственное недавно развитое паучье чутье и как прошлый он моргает и оглядывается в поисках источника своего беспокойства. Видит, как он направляется в переулок, где приклеит паутиной свой рюкзак, разденется, как болван, и залезет в свой старый костюм.

— Эй.

Прошлый он оборачивается и — как и бесчисленное количество раз до этого — роняет челюсть.

— Эм… вау. Мистер Старк сказал, что мы когда-нибудь поговорим о клонах, но, эм…

— Слушай, — говорит Питер молодому себе. — Я сожалею об этом.

На самом деле не сожалеет. Прошлый он — наивный маленький придурок с благими намерениями. Но даже последние несколько лет не выбили из него привычную вежливость, пусть он и разговаривает с самим собой.

— Сожалеешь о чем? — неуверенно спрашивает прошлый он.

Питер делает шаг вперед и бьет прошлого себя в лицо.

* * *

У него уходит двадцать секунд, чтобы прижать прошлого себя к земле и вколоть ему транквилизатор. Потом еще три минуты, чтобы запереть его в кладовке закрытого магазинчика со знаком «СДАЕТСЯ В АРЕНДУ» на двери. Немного жестоко, да, но необходимо. В первые несколько раз, когда Стрэндж присылал его обратно, прошлый он всегда находил способ испортить его планы.

Хотя это создает проблему, поскольку у него остается около трех часов, прежде чем Мэй заметит, что он пропал, шесть часов, прежде чем она позвонит Тони, и где-то шесть часов и пятнадцать минут, прежде чем Тони поставит на уши половину Мстителей и те примутся его искать, — он надеется, что этого времени хватит, чтобы сделать то, о чем его попросил Стрэндж.

Он возвращается на Манхэттен. Пробраться в башню теперь легко. Ему даже не требуются его способности, чтобы войти внутрь; он достаточно знаком с протоколами и может все, кроме как вплыть в переднюю дверь. Он влезает через служебный вход, никем не замеченный, проверяет у Пятницы расписание Тони и Пеппер, а когда убеждается, что их нет, пробирается в мастерскую Тони.

— Мне _не нужны_ очередные обновления. Ноги работают просто отлично, Тонс.

Роуди. _Черт_.

Питер ныряет в шкаф как раз в тот момент, когда мимо проходит Роуди вместе с Тони.

И они начинают ошиваться в мастерской, что делают целых _шесть часов_.

Звонок от тети Мэй раздается прямо как по сигналу. Питер опускает голову на руки, слушая через дверь шкафа, как Тони отвечает.

— Парень не в своем костюме. Он уже должен был быть дома? — Пауза. — Хм. Ну, он до сих пор как наркоман относится к своему геройству, я уверен, что он истратит все силы и скоро вернется. — Еще одна пауза. — Да, да. Я дам вам знать, если что-нибудь услышу. Я уверен, что он в порядке.

Он вешает трубку, и Питер видит тень, скользящую по полу.

— Питер пропал? — спрашивает Роуди.

— Наверняка развлекается со своими друзьями. Хотя я могу отследить его телефон.

_Конечно_ , он может. Питер не забыл обширные программы защиты, которые разработал Тони, чтобы следить за ним. В первую очередь, это и есть причина, по которой он здесь, не так ли?

— Он не берет трубку. Маячок на его телефоне не на той же улице, где и тот, что на его костюме, так что…

— Это не может быть хорошо.

Тони испускает вздох.

— Нет.

— Я могу проверить местоположение телефона, если ты хочешь проверить костюм.

Проходит несколько мгновений. Питер знает, что Тони устроит целый спектакль сомнений; они близки в этом времени, но не _настолько_ близки. Достаточно близки, чтобы Тони беспокоился, но недостаточно, чтобы он действительно признавал это. Странно, что даже после всего случившегося это задевает какую-то неуверенную, нерешительную часть Питера, пусть даже он прекрасно знает, что даже эта версия Тони беспокоится о нем чертовски больше, чем показывает.

— Эх, черт с ним. Тебе не помешает свежий воздух. Теряешь форму.

Питер практически слышит, как Роуди закатывает глаза, пока они выходят за дверь. Питер ждет целую минуту, а затем выбирается из шкафа. У него, наверное, есть как минимум полчаса, прежде чем кто-нибудь найдет его пятнадцатилетнюю версию в той кладовке, и этого времени более чем достаточно.

Через несколько секунд он открывает характеристики костюма Железного Паука. Его пока ни разу не использовали на заданиях — Тони еще не разрешил здешней версии Питера даже прокатиться в нем, — но к этому времени он готов уже несколько месяцев, еще с тех пор, как он отказался стать Мстителем. Питеру требуется еще минута или около того, чтобы окончательно взломать протоколы безопасности костюма и выяснить, какие именно конфигурации спусковых механизмов ему придется отключить: он не может сделать так, чтобы падение некоторых систем Тони стало слишком очевидным, или тот починит костюм еще до первой Битвы на Земле, и все это будет напрасно.

— Попался, — бормочет Питер, когда наконец-то выделяет нужный код — тот, который оповещает Тони о его катастрофических внутренних повреждениях. Тот, который вызывает тревогу независимо от того, где Тони или с кем он.

Тот, который убил Тони во время их третьей битвы с Таносом.

Питер знает, что это значит. Часть его уже несколько лет знала, что так все и закончится. Он удалит эту строчку кода и удалит себя из бытия. Он удалит эту строчку кода, и шесть месяцев спустя, когда Танос нанесет Питеру смертельный удар во время их третьей встречи с ним, Тони на другом конце поля боя не получит предупреждение. Тони не попытается спасти Питера, пока не станет слишком поздно.

Тони не умрет, спасая Питера, и у Земли будет чертов _шанс_.

Они проигрывали все сценарии больше раз, чем Питер может сосчитать. Его жизнь была адской бесконечной петлей, где Стрэндж отправлял его обратно снова, снова и _снова_ , — но это должен быть ответ. Это то событие, от которого зависят все остальные. Питер Паркер должен умереть, потому что Тони Старк — единственный, кто может помешать Таносу собрать перчатку.

Но Питер Паркер должен умереть в очень конкретный момент. Не до и не после. Он нужен им в первой и второй битве.

А после этого им нужно, чтобы он умер.

Питер закрывает глаза, прежде чем удалить код. Он задается вопросом, на что это будет похоже — исчезнуть из бытия. Будет ли это больно? Будет ли это облегчением? После всего, что потребовалось, чтобы добраться до этого момента, его, наверное, даже не должно это беспокоить.

Он не ожидает внезапного жжения в глазах, комка в горле. Он думает о Неде и ЭмДжей, окружающих его, пока он сбегает вниз по ступенькам. Он думает о Мэй, держащей его лицо в своих ладонях, пока он плачет. Он думает о Тони, испускающем последний вздох и говорящем Питеру, что все будет в порядке.

Так и будет. Потому что Питер все _исправит_.

Он опускает палец на кнопку, открывая глаза. Но экран темнеет и исчезает раньше, чем он успевает нажать на нее.

— Какого _черта_ ты здесь делаешь?

Питер замирает, но не оборачивается.

— Твоя тетя прочесывает половину Квинса в поисках тебя, а ты… как ты вообще _попал_ сюда?

Черт. _Черт_. Он отключил защиту, чтобы распознавание лиц не работало шесть часов. Он должен был войти и выйти отсюда задолго до этого. А теперь, после _всего_ , что случилось, — после всех способов, какими Стрэндж подготавливал его к этому, снова, снова и _снова_ , — он все испортил.

— _Парень_. Мне нужно какое-то… твою мать.

За все сто или около того раз, что Стрэндж отправлял его назад во времени, Питер сумел избежать настоящей встречи с Тони Старком. Он сказал себе, что это должно облегчить его миссию. Только сейчас он понимает — это потому, что даже спустя столько времени увидеть Тони — это больше, чем он может вынести.

— Парень. Парень. Что случилось?

Питер моргает. Тони почему-то уже стоит прямо перед ним. Его лицо в нескольких дюймах от лица Питера, и в хмуром выражении читается беспокойство.

— Парень, ты капаешь кровью на мой пол и пугаешь меня.

Питер опускает взгляд, чтобы себя осмотреть. А. Одна из его ран снова открылась. Должно быть, после того, как выпрямился, вылезая из шкафа.

— Я…

Питеру нужно справиться с собой. Просто он не разговаривал с Тони уже два года. _Два года_. Два года жизни с невыносимой виной, непостижимым горем, и это бремя — более тяжелое и болезненное, чем все, что он вытерпел с тех пор.

— Присядь, — говорит Тони. — Я позвоню Брюсу…

— _Нет_.

Тони останавливается, наклоняя голову и изучая Питера.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Питер. Слово как будто прилипает к его небу. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты… ушел.

— Эм, прости, но как ты думаешь, чья это мастерская? — прищуривается Тони. — И что, позволь спросить, ты делал, по локти закопавшись в характеристики костюма, к которому еще даже не прикасался?

У Питера гудит в ушах. Его колени слабеют — изнеможение, голод, _боль_ , которую он не позволяет себе почувствовать. Он так долго работал на адреналине и страхе, что теперь не осталось ничего, кроме боли.

— Я… — Комната кружится. У него распухает язык. _Стрэндж убьет меня_. — Я…

Он не осознает, что его клонит вперед, пока Тони не ловит его за плечи, удерживая и опуская в кресло. Питер пытается моргнуть и прийти в себя, но все вокруг непонятное, то черное, то покрытое туманом, то снова ясное. Он чувствует, как рука Тони трясет его за плечо, и втягивает в себя воздух.

— Питер. Парень. Поговори со мной. Кто-то накачал тебя наркотиками? У тебя какие-то проблемы?

— П-прости, — говорит Питер, и боже, он всерьез? Не за это. За гораздо большее.

— За _что?_

Питер слышит намек на панику в голосе Тони. Он испускает недоверчивый смешок — _как_ он мог _все испортить?_ — и откидывается на спинку кресла, в которое его усадил Тони.

Нет никого смысла врать. Стрэндж вытащит его обратно в две тысячи двадцатый, как только поймет, что Питер провалился. Они подождут несколько дней, или недель, или месяц и сделают все это снова.

— Я не Питер, — тихо говорит он. — Я не… я не тот Питер, которого ты знаешь.

Тони мгновение смотрит на него, а потом кивает, только один раз.

— Тогда ладно. Наркотики. Я звоню Брю…

— Я путешествую назад во времени.

— Значит, _много_ наркотиков.

— Пожалуйста, Тони. Выслушай меня.

Это заставляет Тони остановиться. Он опускает вниз Старкфон и смотрит на Питера, действительно _смотрит_ на него — не просто с беспокойством, а с расчетом. Питер едва дышит, пока Тони пробегает по нему взглядом, отмечая узловатые, выцветшие шрамы на коже его рук, изможденное выражение его глаз, стальные жгуты там, где раньше были мышцы.

— Ладно, — настороженно говорит Тони. — Я слушаю.

Питер с трудом сглатывает.

— Сейчас… сейчас сентябрь, да?

— Господи. Да. А что?

Питер просто кивает самому себе.

— Значит, Брюс уже предупредил тебя о Таносе.

— Ты… ты не должен об этом знать.

— Я и не знаю. Не в этом времени, по крайней мере. — Питер пробегает грязной рукой по волосам. — Знаю, это звучит нелепо. Стивен Стрэндж отправил меня назад во времени. Я… Я Питер через два года.

— Ладно, Питер-Через-Два-Года, — повторяет Тони, как будто ни капли в это не верит. — И что именно ты делаешь здесь?

Это странное облегчение — наконец-то сказать это. Сказать _что-нибудь_ Тони, на самом деле.

— Не даю тебе умереть.

Это стирает с лица Тони скептическое выражение. На миг он поворачивается к Питеру спиной. Питер напрягается, гадая, не выйдет ли он сейчас за дверь — _надеясь_ , что он выйдет, чтобы Питер смог снова включить экран и сделать то, ради чего он сюда пришел, — но Тони так же быстро поворачивается обратно.

— Что, значит, это сегодня? Сегодня тот день, когда Танос придет и…

— Нет, Танос придет через месяц. — Питер на секунду прикрывает глаза. — Здесь, на Земле, будет битва. И… и потом другая в космосе. А потом… еще одна, снова здесь. Последний Рубеж, так ее назвали. Ты умер, и… и мы проиграли.

Тони ничего не говорит, но Питер видит, как это проникает в него, — видит его тщательное размышление над словами, видит его нежелание верить, что им суждено что-то вроде отставки, что у него может не быть выбора.

— Мы со Стрэнджем — единственные, кто остался в живых. Танос закончил свою перчатку, и с тех пор Земля находится под его властью. Все, кто выжил, порабощены. — Питер смаргивает темноту, которая ползет по краям его обзора. Он не помнит, когда он в последний раз спал, ел или хотя бы сидел. Его тело просто хочет раствориться в себе и никогда не просыпаться. — Стрэндж нашел несколько особых временных потоков, которые мы можем использовать, чтобы ускользнуть от него. Поэтому я возвращаюсь обратно. И снова. И снова. И…

— Почему ты мне это рассказываешь?

Питер смеется. Смех застревает у него в горле и вырывается задушенным звуком. Он, должно быть, выглядит, как безумец, если судить по выражению лица Тони.

— Потому что ты этого не запомнишь. Стрэндж вытащит меня обратно в будущее. Я вернусь еще раз и снова облажаюсь, потому что я сделал это _чертову_ сотню раз и ни разу не сумел спасти тебя.

— Какого черта _ты_ спасаешь _меня?_ — требовательно спрашивает Тони. — В смысле… даже если я поверю в твой наркоманский бред, а я не верю, то…

— Ваш Питер усыплен и сидит в кладовке в закрытом магазинчике в Квинсе, так что придется.

— Теперь ты _реально_ меня напрягаешь.

У Питера дергаются губы. Это почти похоже на начало улыбки.

— Я должен спасти тебя. Мы со Стрэнджем провели годы, изучая переплетения временной шкалы и пытаясь найти ключевые моменты, кусочки, где нарушается баланс. Мы сузили круг до одного момента, но я должен изолировать его. Убедиться, что изменится только этот момент и ничего до или после него. — Питер сжимает зубы. — Иначе я убил бы этого парня, прежде чем запихнуть его в кладовку, и покончил со всем этим.

— Да о чем ты, _блять_ , говоришь?! — рявкает Тони, настолько раздраженный этим заявлением, что он, похоже, наконец-то стряхивает ту часть себя, которая не хочет верить. — _Какой_ момент?

— Момент, когда Танос чуть не раздавил меня и ты умер, оттаскивая меня в сторону.

Тони распахивает рот. Чувство вины никогда не было таким свежим, таким немыслимым, как сейчас. Это подтверждает тот страх, который Питер носил в своем сердце с тех пор, как это произошло, — что Тони поступил опрометчиво, когда подскочил, чтобы спасти его. Что он никогда не думал, что на самом деле _умрет_ , делая это. Что он бы не сделал этого, если бы знал о последствиях, и разозлился бы, если бы осознал, какими они будут.

Особенно этот Тони — этот Тони, который еще не настолько близок с Питером. Этот Тони, который не сражался рядом с ним, по крайней мере, не в настоящих боях до смерти. Этот Тони, который до сих пор зовет Питера «ребенком», держит его на расстоянии вытянутой руки и никогда не видел, как он плачет.

— Если я правда умер, спасая тебя, то я умер так, как и должен был.

Питер поднимает на него глаза, ошеломленный спокойствием в его голосе и твердостью его слов.

Тони смотрит на него так яростно, что он не может отвести взгляд.

— Ты сказал, что уже возвращался. Пытался что-то изменить. Если это правда — если я не сошел с ума и не вижу галлюцинации, — может быть, ты не можешь это изменить, потому что это никогда не должно измениться.

Питер качает головой.

— Я не могу позволить тебе умереть за меня.

— _Позволить_ мне? Проклятье, у тебя нет выбора, — цедит Тони сквозь зубы. — Если дойдет до такого, так все и будет.

Ощущение такое, словно кто-то выбил из него весь воздух. Но он не может поддаться этому — этой постоянной потребности в одобрении Тони, этому глупому шепотку на задворках мыслей, который до сих пор не знает, как реагировать на то, что Тони вообще есть дело.

— Это больше, чем мы, — говорит Питер. — Стрэндж перепробовал все другие неустойчивые моменты на временной шкале. Сработает только одна вещь… если я доживу до первых двух битв, чтобы сражаться рядом с тобой, а потом умру в этот переломный момент. Тогда ты выживешь. Ты объединишься с людьми, которые к тому времени еще живы, и не дашь закончить перчатку. Я не знаю как — хотел бы я знать, — но это все, что известно Стрэнджу. Я должен… я должен умереть.

Выражение лица Тони настолько твердое и неприступное, что на мгновение он становится похож на статую, как будто его парализовало.

— Ты отключал сигнал тревоги в новом костюме. Тот, который предупреждает о смертельных травмах.

Питер кивает.

— Я не дурак, чтобы кричать на поле боя. Я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь прибежал. Но костюм…

— Я его не поменяю. И ты тоже, — огрызается Тони. — Мы найдем другой путь.

Питер горько смеется.

— Нет никаких _нас_. Нет никакого _другого пути_. Я должен разобраться с этим один.

Глаза у Тони широко открытые и с красным ободком. Теперь у Питера нет сомнений, что Тони ему верит.

— Я тебе не позволю.

— У тебя нет выбора, — возражает Питер. — Стрэндж в любую секунду может вытащить меня обратно. И я вернусь, и в этот раз — в этот раз я сделаю все правильно.

— Я не позволю тебе уйти. Мы позвоним Стрэнджу прямо сейчас. Мы с этим разберемся.

Кончики пальцев Питера начинает покалывать. Его грудь холодеет, а потом немеет. Он закрывает глаза.

— Питер? _Питер_.

Он втягивает в себя воздух. Холод, холод, холод.

— Он вытаскивает меня обратно, — говорит Питер.

— Нет. Мы еще не закончили.

— Прости, Тони, — говорит Питер. Глупо это говорить. Тони этого не запомнит. Как только его поглотит временной поток, Тони забудет, потому что Стрэндж все обнулит и сразу же отправит Питера обратно, где он будет делать все это вновь.

Тони хватает его за плечи, как будто может удержать его здесь. Как будто может сражаться с пространством и временем.

— Я не позволю тебе умереть. Скажи ему это. Ты можешь попробовать вернуться обратно и изменить это столько раз, сколько захочешь, но я не позволю этому случиться, слышишь меня?

Когда Питер улыбается, у него ноют губы. Он здесь уже только наполовину.

— Было здорово увидеть тебя снова, Тони.

Кажется, теперь у Тони в голове наконец что-то щелкает — не принятие, но понимание. Что он не может остановить то, что происходит. Что это не фиксированный момент времени, а что-то, что ускользает от него, что-то, что он даже не может контролировать. Что Питеру не хочется и не нужно от него никаких обещаний — Питеру нужна точка. Питеру нужен покой.

И Тони дает ему его, с влажными глазами, но стальным голосом:

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, малыш.

Стрэндж не кричит на него, когда он материализуется рядом. Вообще ни слова не говорит. Просто кладет ладонь ему на плечо и кивает; они оба знают, что это будет последний раз, когда они друг друга видят. А потом земля накреняется, и Питер оказывается там же, где начал, — в центре Таймс-сквер в жаркий и липкий сентябрьский день.

В этот раз Питер не утруждается тем, чтобы найти себя прошлого. Он направляется прямиком в башню. Он вбирает в себя воздух, тепло бетона и болезненно-сладкий запах орехов уличного продавца, пот и дыхание сотен тысяч незнакомцев, мир в его идеальном, уродливом хаосе; он никогда не знал, что будет за него так благодарен, что он будет скучать по каждому его дню. Он вливается в ритм остальных людей, идущих по улице, не то чтобы не торопясь, но запоминая это — улицы, которые его знают. Людей, которые его понимают. Здания, которые служили ему опорой, которые наблюдали, как его спотыкающиеся шаги стали полетами, как мальчик стал воином.

Он не медлит, когда добирается до башни. Просто взламывает защиту и проскальзывает внутрь. Временно отключает Пятницу и проходит в пустую лабораторию. Открывает характеристики протокола безопасности костюма Железного Паука и опускает палец на команду удаления.

Где-то он выскакивает на школьный двор с двумя лучшими друзьями. Где-то он полон надежд, дерзок, напуган и ловит каждое слово Тони Старка. Где-то его ждет испытание, которого он даже не может себе представить, потому что оно скрывается за горизонтом обманчиво голубых, красивых небес.

Но здесь и сейчас Питер вот-вот отправится туда, где никогда не был.

Он нажимает на кнопку и надеется, что это будет дом.


End file.
